Scars are Tattoos with Better Stories
by gleefulgigi
Summary: Kurt takes Adam to meet Santana. Adam and Santana exchange war stories. Kurt wonders what he's missed out on. Based on a scene from the movie Chasing Amy.


**Update: Have to give credit where credit is due. In my haste to publish a fic for the first time, I forgot to state that this story is based around a scene between Alyssa and Banky in Chasing Amy. Unfortunately, I own neither it nor Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be on the 8-5 shift.**

Kurt knew that letting Adam meet Santana for the first time in a club was a bad idea. It was more than bad, actually. If Satan was bad sober, she was infinitely worse after having kicked back a few shots of tequila. He and Adam weren't even official, and this meet up had the potential to squash any hope of that. Adam and he had just grabbed drinks from the bar and steeling, himself, and giving Adam a brief smile Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where his she-devil roommate was seated, currently making out with a punked-out looking red head.

Arriving at the table, Kurt cleared his throat. Santana and her "date" didn't even pause. Sighing in frustration, Kurt dropped down next to her and poked her in the side. Santana broke off the kiss and turned to glare at him.

"What the fuck, Hummel. I'm getting my lady-kisses on."

"I see that Santana and I am going to promptly scrub my eyeballs when I get home to erase the image of that in my head. However, you invited us. And here we are."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." Santana turned to the girl at her side, "Go dance so I can watch that fine ass while I talk to my gays" Santana said, smiling at the unnamed girl who looked at Santana like she'd won the lottery. As the girl jumped up to do Santana's bidding, Santana turned her attention to Adam.

"Damn, Hummel," she said "you did good."

Kurt blushed at her and smacked her on the arm "Santana, behave," he warned, secretly preening that he impressed Santana, who may have slept with the majority of McKinley, but had an impeccable eye for male hotness despite her sexual preference.

Adam, meanwhile, had been watching the scene with amusement. Santana looked every bit the demon that Kurt made her out to be but he also saw the caring in her eyes when she looked at her roommate. It was clear that if he stepped out of line with Kurt, something he had no intention of doing, he would have Santana to deal with.

"So, Adam, what is your intention with my boy? You just in it for a fuck and dump, cause I am well acquainted with making sure bodies are never found," Santana said, narrowing her eyes menacingly.

"SANTANA," Kurt practically shouted. He and Adam had kissed, but they hadn't come close to having sex. Not that Kurt would have minded, because, damn, have you seen those arms?

"Look, Kurt, the fucking hobbit hurt you enough, you don't need any more bullshit," Santana said, slightly more gently, but still staring at Adam.

Kurt was practically shell-shocked at the use of his proper name and Santana sort of admitting that she cared about him.

"I know what he has been through Santana, and I promise you, I have no intention of making Kurt a "fuck and dump" he is important to me" Adam said, seriously, taking a gulp of his drink before adding "been there, done that and have the scars to prove it."

Santana's interest was piqued and Kurt whipped around to stare at Adam, with a surprised look on his face.

"Scars?" Kurt said, eyeing Adam, eyebrow purposefully arched.

Adam grimaced slightly, looking a bit sheepish. He may have just shared too much, which was possible given the way he'd gulped his drink.

Santana huffed out a laugh. "Battle scars, Kurt. You know? Scars you've gotten from getting down and dirty? Everyone has battle injuries, right? Well, maybe not you, considering the dapperness of your idiot ex."

Adam and Santana shared a laugh over the look at Kurt's face that was torn between protesting that his sex life with Blaine was quite fulfilling, thank you and wondering what he'd been missing out on, since apparently sexual escapades could end in hospital visits.

Kurt glared at both of them, crossing his arms in front of him, bitch face firmly in place.

Santana couldn't resist, she'd had more than enough tequila for this conversation. She smiled widely and pulled out one of her front teeth.

"I got this from Brit, right after we started 'exploring' each other in sophomore year. I was going down on her and stupid Lord Tubbington jumps on her stomach. Brit does this crazy pelvic thrust and cracks my tooth. I had to get a crown so I didn't look like one of the redneck landlords in Lima Heights adjacent."

Kurt stared at Santana with wide eyes trying to purge the visual of his friends from his mind.

"I got that beat" Adam said, as he half turned his back toward them and pulled his shirt down, revealing a smallish but nasty looking red line. "First year at NYADA, right after this production of Rocky Horror, we had an after party, and we all got incredibly drunk. I was giving a blowjob to the guy who played Frankfurter, who was still in costume. Anyway, again, I was completely shit-faced and I fell asleep right there in his lap. He got so mad he dug his heel into my back. That, my dears, is permanent."

Kurt gaped at Adam, while Santana looked at him with a certain amount of respect. Adam smiled at them, and picked up his drink.

Santana couldn't back down from the challenge in Adam's smile.

"You see this!" she said, moving her neck slightly to the right, "that is the farthest I can move my neck to the right. Freshman year and I'm giving my first blowjob. Don't even remember the guy's name, but he is really in to it and has his hands on my head over my ears, so I don't hear his mom come into to the rooming screeching like a banshee and she pulls me off, way too hard."

Adam doubled-over with laughter. Kurt is shocked over this whole conversation, and can't even fathom a scenario where he could have been injured during sex. But he is now also completely turned-on thinking of Adam on his knees in front of him.

Not to be outdone by Santana, Adam propped his leg up on the table and rolled up his pant leg.

"Back home, after a Formal dance, I'm rimming my first boyfriend in his parent's mini. He is sort of slumped in the seat holding up his legs, and I'm half out of the car. He starts flailing around getting into it and he knocks the parking brake off. The car starts rolling down the hill and my right knee is cut all to bloody hell."

Santana burst out laughing "Alright! You win. I have never almost fallen out of a moving vehicle while having sex."

"Well you know, Scars are just tattoos with better stories," Adam smiled at Santana. He looked to Kurt who is staring at him like he has grown a second head.

"Kurt" Adam said, grin vanishing "are you ok?"

Santana reached over and poked Kurt in the side to get him to look at her. She has known him long enough to know by looking at him that he isn't upset, just processing. She takes that as her cue to leave and let the boys figure it out together.

"Well, Adam, take care of my boy. Don't go falling out of any taxis or anything." Santana said, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to go find my red-head and get my mack on."

"Bye Santana, it was nice to meet you. Try not to lose a limb." Adam said, rising as she leaves the table.

Kurt stared at Santana's retreating form and tried to figure out what to say to Adam.

"Kurt" Adam asked, because Kurt won't look at him and maybe he's gone too far "are you ok, Kurt?"

Kurt turned to look at his almost-boyfriend. Adam's eyes are full of concern, the type of concern you can't fake. Adam has taken his hand, and he is sure in that moment, that whatever injuries Adam has sustained in the past, he's not going to let Kurt suffer the same fate. Those eyes are telling him that Adam has really "been there and done that" and has no interest in doing it again, and Kurt really has no interest in letting this gorgeous, caring man walk away from him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you think we can go to your place?" Kurt lowered his voice, and looked at Adam through his lashes.

"Sure, I mean, if you are sure" Adam's eyes searched Kurt's for any hesitation.

Kurt nods at him, "Yeah, let's go make stories of our own." He leaned in and kissed Adam softly. "But, I draw the line at emergency room visits."


End file.
